


I Know Places

by forgotmyline



Series: Fic Swaps [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotmyline/pseuds/forgotmyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Cullen just want to have a moment alone together, but they can't seem to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the most recent Dragon Age Big Bang (which was a reverse big bang, meaning I got assigned a piece of art, then had to write a story for it). You can find the lovely art at <http://underground-edgar.tumblr.com/post/134389157545/cullen>

A nod here. A polite smile there. Andraste’s tits, was this man's droning ever going to end? Evelyn couldn't even remember the man's name, only that he was a minor Orlesian noble of some sort. She always had trouble remembering the Orlesian visitors’ names. After all, how could she place a name to a face when their faces were always covered by those ridiculous masks? While he continued to enumerate all of the political and financial benefits that their potential union in marriage would bring them both, she imagined all of the creative ways she could introduce him to her magic.

 A throat cleared behind her, interrupting her murderous thoughts, and she turned to see the Commander of her forces. The sight of him never failed to take her breath away, with his wavy blonde hair and amber eyes. She and Cullen had been together for several months now, since shortly after the Inquisition's move to Skyhold, but they were trying to keep it a secret from everyone else. The last thing either of them wanted was wagging tongues discussing their private affairs.  

 _So beautiful_ , she thought. They often had to find stolen moments here and there in order to actually spend time together, but it was worth it. "Pardon me, your Lordship. Would you mind if I borrowed the Inquisitor for just a moment?"

 The Orlesian looked put out by the interruption, but he nodded and took a step back anyway. Evelyn barely noticed. Her focus was all on Cullen as he moved closer, bending his head to hers, his hand providing a light touch on her waist, his lips pressed close to her ear. A shiver passed through her body when he began to whisper, the warmth of his breath like a gentle caress.

"Act as though I'm telling you important Inquisition business, love. I need you to meet me in my office as soon as you can escape. I have... plans for you."

 She nodded, desperately trying to school her features, lest she give anything away. She wasn't entirely sure that she was succeeding, especially when she saw the disapproving frown on the Orlesian lips. "And tell me, Commander," she replied, her voice a low whisper. "What plans do you have for me?"

 She caught a glimpse of his wicked grin, a smile meant just for her, before he continued. "I find that I'm rather desperate to kiss you, Inquisitor."

 “That sounds rather tame, Commander," she teased.

 "Ah, but I didn't say where. I fully intend to lay you out before me so that I can feast upon you, Evelyn. Right on my desk, legs spread for me while I devour you until I make you scream my name."

 He turned and walked away then, leaving her dumbfounded, amazed that he had managed to keep a businesslike demeanor as he whispered such intimate things to her. She watched him walk up the stairs to the battlements, his stride purposeful, direct, just like him.

 "Is everything alright, Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

 She nearly jumped at the sound of the noble's voice. Comte Pierre du Garmeaux, that was his name. Evelyn had completely forgotten that he was there, ready to resume his proposal. "I apologize, Comte,” she said, a smile full of faux regret on her face. “I must excuse myself - I've important business to take care of, it seems."

 He bowed before her, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon her fingers. "Of course, my dear. Please, let me know if I can be of any assistance."

 She nodded, mumbling a thank you as she turned to make her way to Cullen's office. The usually quick walk was agonizingly slow today. It seemed as though someone stopped her for a hello or a quick question every few steps and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to reach her destination.

 “Inquisitor, if you’ve a moment, please.”

 Evelyn groaned quietly. She was usually quite fond of Josephine, but she suddenly had to fight the urge to throttle her. She plastered a smile on her face before turning to face her ambassador. “Josie!” she cried, much more cheerfully than she felt at that particular moment. “What can I do for you?”

 Josephine smiled brightly, making her feel just a little bit guilty for her thoughts. She tucked her arm into Evelyn’s, leaning in closer to her friend. “Oh, nothing much, Inquisitor. I just wanted to give you my thanks.”

 Evelyn’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Your thanks for what?”

 “I’ve just received a letter from Orlais. The hunting expedition with Judge Auld was a resounding success and he’s signed the papers we needed to request that the Du Paraquettes be elevated to the nobility. And thanks to your efforts, we have a sponsor and the request has been ratified. There will be a small ceremony, but it is essentially done.”

 Evelyn flashed a smile at her friend, this one genuine. “That’s wonderful news, Josie! They’ve agreed to cancel the contract on your family I take it?”

 Josephine nodded. “Yes. I’ve been in contact with Riva Du Paraquette and she sends us her thanks for what we’re doing for her family. I’d like to invite them to Skyhold as guests of the Inquisition as thanks of my own for canceling the contract.”

 “That sounds lovely, Josie. Let me know if they decide to come and when so that I might also thank them. After all, what would I do without you to help me manage these nobles clamoring for my attentions?”

 Josephine withdrew her arm, playfully swatting at Evelyn. “Inquisitor! Surely it isn’t that bad?”

 Evelyn chuckled, shaking her head. “No, not usually. Today has been particularly trying though.”

 Josephine bowed her head at Evelyn. “In that case, I will let you get back to what you were doing. Thank you again for everything, Evelyn.”

 Evelyn sighed in relief as Josephine turned and walked away, quickly making her way up to the battlements. It seemed ages since Cullen left her, though it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes at the most. There were a few other calls for her attention, but she waved them off, mumbling something about important business that needed to be taken care of.

 Finally, thank the Maker, _finally_ she reached one of the thick, wooden doors that lead to Cullen’s office. She pressed a hand against it, the wood warm from the sun despite the chill in the air. She turned the knob, slowly, wanting the anticipation to last just the tiniest bit longer. She pushed. Nothing. She sighed, her frustration getting the better of her as she made a small fist and pounded on the door. She barely had time to complete her knock before the door opened and she was swiftly pulled inside.

Evelyn grinned, her voice a throaty whisper as she asked, “Eager to see me, Commander?”

 He said nothing as he closed the door, pushing Evelyn back against it, his body pressed against the full length of her own. She moaned with pleasure when she felt his lips on her neck, squirming as he used those lips and his tongue to kiss his way up to her ears. She gasped as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, a light scrape of his teeth sending a jolt of warmth right to her groin. She ground into him then, his name escaping her lips as his erection pressed into her.

 "Maker, Evelyn. The way my name just falls from your mouth like that? All breathy with want?" he whispered into her ear as he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. "That might be one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard."

 Cullen's tongue darted out, and he licked the edge of her ear, all the way up to the top. She pressed into him harder. "Too many clothes between us, Cullen. I need..."

 Her heart was thumping hard against her ribs, so hard she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Except...  she _did_ hear it. Thud thud thud. Thud thud thud. Wait, that wasn't right. Cullen moaned, but in frustration rather than pleasure. The door. Someone was knocking on one of the other doors. He swore under his breath, calling out "Just a moment!" before gently lowering Evelyn back to the ground. He placed his forehead against her own as he released a slow, measured breath.

 "It looks like my office isn't going to work. Head out this door and I'll try to meet you in your quarters as soon as I can?"

 *****

 Evelyn checked the dwarven water-clock on her desk again. She had been waiting for nearly three quarters of an hour for Cullen to make his way here. A stray lock of white blonde hair had come loose from one of her braids, and she toyed with it, twisting it around her fingers, just about ready to give up when she heard someone rapping on her door. She jumped up from her sofa, nearly knocking over the small side table in her rush, practically flying down the stairs, and it was difficult to hide her disappointment when she saw one of Leliana’s men as she opened her door.

 “Sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor. The Commander asked me to deliver this to you.”

 He handed her a letter, bowing slightly before leaving. She shut the door, sighing as she made her way back upstairs. Evelyn slid her finger under the flap of the envelope, almost sorry to break the red wax seal that bore Cullen’s monogram.

_Evelyn,_

_I got held up by a discussion with Cassandra. She has something she’d like to talk to you, Josephine, and Leliana about, and would like to meet us all in the war room as soon as possible. I’m sorry our time together was interrupted. I know of a few places around Skyhold where we might be able to hide from everyone, though._

_Yours,_

_Cullen Rutherford._

 Evelyn ran a finger over his signature, her touch light, and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the use of his full name. Always so formal. Well, not _always_ , she thought as she remembered some of their previous trysts. Between all of her traveling, as well as the never ending parade of people vying for her time and Cullen’s extensive duties for the Inquisition, it had been too long since they had any real time alone.

 ***

 Evelyn could barely concentrate on Cassandra’s words. It wasn’t that she was uninterested. Cassandra was hoping they could look into the disappearance of the Seekers, and Evelyn thought it was a worthy endeavor. It’s just that she was having trouble taking her eyes off Cullen. He had removed his armor, having finished training with his troops for the day, and he looked downright edible in his leather breeches and snug cotton shirt. He caught her staring, a sly grin on his lips as he asked, “Are you alright, Inquisitor?”

 She jumped, startled at being addressed directly. “Oh! I… Yes, sorry. I’m quite tired and I fear my mind was wandering.”

The other women all looked at her with concern on their faces. “I think we’ve got a plan, Evelyn, if you want to end the meeting?”

 She looked up at Leliana and gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Leliana. I would appreciate that.”

 Everyone else gathered their papers and Evelyn stood to leave as well. Cullen cleared his throat, standing and walking around the table to her side. “I hate to ask, Inquisitor, but if I could have just a moment of your time, I’ve something quick I’d like to discuss with you.”

 “Of course, Commander.”

 The door had barely closed behind the other women when Cullen pounced. He stalked toward her, and Evelyn felt a thrill go through her body at the sense that she was his prey. “We should finish our meeting from earlier, Inquisitor.”

 Evelyn usually hated it when her friends used her title, but it was so different coming from him. There was the usual reverence and awe, but that was par for the course with such a lofty title. No, his voice held something additional, something that stirred up every ounce of desire she had for him. She backed up until she was sitting on the table, and he gave her knees a gentle nudge apart so that he could stand between her thighs.

 Cullen leaned forward, arms on the table on either side of her legs, and Evelyn licked her lips in anticipation of his kiss. A kiss that never managed to connect. Evelyn let out a loud sigh at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stone outside the war room door. Cullen took several steps back, and she crossed one leg over the other just in time to avoid Cassandra catching them in an intimate moment. “Thank you for looking into that for me, Inquisitor,” Cullen said, maybe a little too loudly as Cassandra entered.

 Evelyn nodded, waving a greeting to the former Seeker before turning back to Cullen. “Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll finish the evening with a glass of wine at the tavern.”

 He watched as she sauntered away, noticed that she had put a little extra swing in her hips. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a slow breath. Andraste preserve him, because she was going to be the death of him.

 “Are you alright, Commander?”

 He turned to Cassandra, who was gathering some papers that she had forgotten. He nodded. “Of course. It’s just been a long day. I think I’ll retire for the evening, try to get some paperwork finished before bed. Goodnight, Cassandra.”

 ***

 Evelyn sat in a secluded booth on the second floor of the Herald’s Rest, nursing the glass of wine she had ordered nearly twenty minutes ago. She hoped Cullen had gotten the hint, had realized she wanted him to come find her, but she wasn’t sure. They had been interrupted so many times already today and she wasn’t sure she would blame him if he didn’t make it.

 She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming toward her booth. She tried not to look disappointed when Dorian slid into the booth across from her instead of Cullen. She smiled at her friend, raising her glass in greeting. “Lyn, darling,” he began, a wry smile teasing his lips as he used the nickname only he called her. “This just won’t do. The Inquisitor, sitting alone in a tavern, nursing a glass of wine. I’ve come to rescue you from this maudlin state of affairs.”

 She grinned at the handsome mage, shaking her head in amusement. “I’m not being maudlin, Dorian. I just haven’t been alone all day. I had three more nobles propose marriage to me today alone and I’m honestly not sure I can take it anymore. How do you feel about a marriage of convenience?”

 He laughed at her joke, hearty and deep. “Oh, can you imagine my father’s reaction if I brought home a Free Marcher wife? Inquisitor or no, I think he would be absolutely _furious_. It might even be worth it, honestly.” He sighed, chuckling again softly. “Alas, my dear, it would never work. We can’t have two people who are this gorgeous in a relationship. Everyone would positively _hate_ us.”

 Evelyn shared a grin with him, taking a large sip of her wine. “I suppose. And from what I hear, you’re currently unavailable anyway.”

 Dorian laughed again. “You could put it that way. It’s not… It’s just something that happened, this thing with Bull. He’s not exactly my usual type, but I rather like that about him, as it turns out. We’ll see how things end up.”

 “Uh, excuse me. Inquisitor?” Evelyn turned to see Cullen standing before the booth with a tankard of ale in his hand and she smiled up at him. “Is it alright if I join you and Dorian?”

 “So polite, Commander.” She slid over to make room for him, patting the seat of the booth. “Sit, Cullen. You might need more ale, though - we were just discussing Dorian’s somewhat complicated love life.”

 Dorian laughed again, both at Evelyn’s words and the blush creeping into Cullen’s face. Evelyn loved the way he blushed, how he rubbed his neck when he was nervous. He slid in next to her, his thigh pressing against hers. So close, and still she couldn’t touch. It was enough to drive even the most reasonable woman mad. “Do I even want to know?” Cullen asked.

 Evelyn and Dorian both shook their heads. “No, I would think not, Commander. If you want to give us any details about your own love life, however, I, personally, am all ears. Don’t leave out the good parts either.”

 Cullen nearly choked on the sip of ale he had been taking, but he was saved from responding when Cole appeared at the booth, sitting next to Dorian. “More, more. He wants. He needs. Lips. Hands. Teeth. _Heart_. Everything. Not enough, never enough. Everyone gets a piece, but his isn’t big enough.”

 Cullen glared at the mind reading spirit. “That’s enough, Cole, if you please.”

 His voice was gruff, and Evelyn found she liked it. She liked Cole’s words too, knew that Cullen’s thoughts were about her. She reached across the table, taking Cole’s hands into her own. “Cole, Sweetheart. Remember our discussion about boundaries the other day?”

 He nodded. “Yes. Sorry. I’ll just…”

 He disappeared again.

 “Well, that certainly wasn’t awkward,” Dorian quipped, shifting his eyes first to Cullen, then to Evelyn. “I think I’ll be heading out, if you’ll both excuse me.”

 Evelyn stood as well so that she could stretch across the table to place a light kiss on Dorian’s cheek. “Thank you for cheering me up, Dorian. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 He nodded, and she watched him walk away before turning to Cullen. “Walk me back to my quarters, Commander?”

 ***

 It was starting to get late, the sun already below the horizon, but there were still people milling about the great hall as Cullen and Evelyn walked through it, a polite distance between them. They reached the door to her quarters, and she turned to him. She crossed her arms, biting the nail on one of her thumbs, a nervous habit that she couldn’t shake. She wasn’t ready to leave him yet, needed to feel him, to touch him.

Cullen bowed before her, a sad smile on his face. “Goodnight, Evelyn.”

 No. She’d had it. Everyone else got to demand her attention whenever they damn well pleased, but she couldn’t manage to get a half hour alone with the one person she wanted to most spend time with. “You know what I think, Cullen?” He looked up at her, surprised at the anger he heard in her voice. She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. “I think that if you don’t kiss me right this moment, I might actually explode with all of the pent up desire and frustration I’ve built up over today.”

 His eyes widened. “Are you sure? The hall is filled with people and there’s no going back after this. Everyone will know.”

 “Let them know then. It was nice at first, having this secret that was just ours, but I can’t do that anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand, even if others are around. I want to invite you into my quarters, everyone else be damned. I want to come back to Skyhold after being gone for weeks and kiss you senseless in the middle of the courtyard because I am just that glad to see you again. I just want one thing in my life to be normal for a change, Cullen, gossips be damned.”

 He crushed her lips with his own, his kiss brief but fierce as he reached behind her to open her door. He pulled her up the stairs until they reached the door to her chamber, kissing her again.  He pulled away, too soon, much too soon. “I want all that too, love.”

 He opened the final door, picking her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. She clung to him, desperate to get as close to him as she possibly could as he carried her up the final set of stairs to her quarters. He nearly stumbled when she kissed him, placing gentle, chaste touches of her lips up his neck.

 Cullen put her down, slow, so slow, the friction of their bodies sliding together sending delicious little tingles through her body. She grinned up at him as he pulled his shirt over her head. _Beautiful_ , she thought, reaching up to play with the smattering of pale golden curls on his chest. He started to unbutton her shirt, fumbling in his haste. She thought it was rather cute. He was still nervous, even though this would not be their first time being intimate with each other (on his desk, in the middle of the afternoon, when she returned from an expedition to she couldn’t remember where. Just the thought of that encounter had her squirming and weak-kneed). Still, it didn’t feel tired or old hat yet. She still wanted him just as much now as she had when they began this whole thing.

 He finally managed the last of the buttons, nearly tearing her shirt as he pulled it off her. He tossed it to the floor with his own and set to work on the buttons of her pants. Evelyn ran her hands up and down his chest, sighing when she felt the frantic thumping of his heart beneath her hands. It was gratifying to know that he was just as desperate for her as she was for him, but they didn’t have to rush this time, didn’t have to worry about someone catching them.

 She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward on the very tips of her toes. She touched her nose to his, their breath mingling for a moment before she placed a light touch of her lips to his. He tried to deepen their kiss, but she just grinned and bit his lower lip. He groaned, pulling his lip from between her teeth. “Maker’s breath, Evelyn.”

 She took a small step back so she could look up at him, her arms still around him. “Slow down, Cullen. I’m not sure if you noticed, but we have all the time in the world tonight.”

 He laughed, a sound Evelyn didn’t hear nearly often enough. “I’m just so used to stealing a moment here or there. It feels… decadent, almost, to have the entire night before us.”

 Cullen lifted her again, walking her to the magnificent four poster bed, placing her down upon it. A gentle push from him, and she was lying down, lifting her hips as he peeled off her pants. He stood at the foot of the bed, his breath becoming shallower, taking a few moments to just enjoy the sight of her nearly naked before him. Evelyn leaned up on her elbows, watching him as he watched her. “Like what you see?”

 He did, she knew, could tell by the hitch in his breath when he saw the new silk undergarments she had purchased the last time she was in Val Royeaux. He simply nodded, as if unable to find the words, climbing onto the bed with her and pulling her into his lap. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, her mark casting a green glow on the bare skin of his torso. Cullen nuzzled her neck, making a trail of warm wet kisses up to her ear. “I like them very much,” he whispered, his voice already gone hoarse with his desire. “Where did you get them?”

 His breath was hot in her ear, his voice sending chills through her body. She squirmed in his lap, rubbing against his hardened length before answering. “Val Royeaux. I wasn’t going to buy them, to be honest. It seemed frivolous, but your reaction is very much worth it.”

 “As lovely as they are, I think it might be time for them to go.”

 He was already undoing the stays, the contrast between his warm, calloused fingers and the cool silk a surprising turn on. Gone, tossed aside before she had time to protest, not that she would have. The panties followed, and before Cullen could do anything more, Evelyn pushed him off the bed to stand before her.

 “Take off the rest of your clothes for me, Cullen. It’s not really fair if I don’t get to enjoy the sight of you as well.”

 He grinned, muttering something about what a cheeky minx she was as he slowly teased the waistband of his pants down over his hips. She bit her lip, groaning. “A little faster if you please. Otherwise I might have to get started without you.”

 Cullen’s breath caught in his throat, a sound she thoroughly enjoyed. She liked knowing just what effect she was having on him. “Andraste preserve me. Don’t tease a man like that, love.”

 Her eyes shone with delight. She had never had anyone watch her pleasure herself before, but she rather thought she might enjoy Cullen’s face as she did so. She sat up, moving to her knees as she ran her hand down her chest with the lightest of touches releasing a low moan as she gave one of her nipples a soft pinch before continuing down her stomach. She spread her knees a little wider, letting her eyes drift closed as she reached the curls between her legs. Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp when she heard Cullen’s low growl. Her eyes flashed open, and she looked right into his. He had removed the rest of his clothing at some point, and he stood before her, his impressive erection held lightly in his right hand. She grinned at him. “Planning to give me a show as well?”

 Before he could answer, she dipped a finger lower, parting her lips so that she could reach her clit. She circled slowly, eyes still on Cullen, both their breathing becoming more labored. He stroked himself, almost lazily, as he watched her. _Maker’s breath_ , as Cullen was fond of saying. She didn’t think she had ever seen anything quite as sexy as Cullen stroking himself to the sight of her getting herself off. It was _intoxicating_.

 She continued rubbing her thumb against her clit while thrusting her first two fingers into herself, harder and faster now. She felt a pressure start to build, more and more, finally coming to a peak. She shuddered, coming undone, her muscles clenching tight around her fingers, as a pleasant warmth spread out from her center.

 Evelyn looked up at Cullen, a little shy after the display she just put on for him. He moved forward, giving her a gentle push so that she was lying on the bed once again and then the mattress shifted as his weight joined hers. He stalked forward on all fours, and she shifted her knees up as he spread her legs. She leaned up so she could see him and the view of his golden curls between her thighs nearly made her come again.

 Cullen looked up at her then, his gaze full of heat. “I believe I owe you a kiss, Inquisitor.”

 He dipped his head, a quick bite on one thigh before doing the same to the other. He kept going, leaving a trail of kisses up her thighs, dotted with love bites. Just when Evelyn thought she couldn’t take any more of his torture, he parted her lips, slipping a finger inside. He looked up at her, a wicked grin on his lips when he saw that she was still watching him. And then the cheeky bastard gave her a wink before devouring her, completely destroying her, driving her absolutely mad.

 She thrust her hips upwards involuntarily, her body trying to meet him halfway, trying to get more of him. He chuckled, his mouth still on her, the vibration cutting right to her core. She wasn’t sure she could take any more, needed to feel him, feel all of him, everything. Evelyn scooted back, taking a perplexed Cullen’s hand and tugging him up further on the bed to join her.

 “More, Cullen. I need more of you.”

 He leaned over her, leaving a slow trail of kisses starting at her ear and moving down her neck until he reached the hollow at the base of her throat. A low growl of pleasure escaped her lips a she arched her back trying to bring them closer together. Cullen chuckled, low, throaty, delicious. “I don’t think I’m going to give in that easy, love. I believe you reminded me that we have all night.”

 She grinned up at him. “You’re going to make me regret that, aren’t you?”

 He didn’t answer, instead lowering his head again. “I have plans for you, Evie, plans that involve my mouth on all of the lovely flesh before me, because you are mine for the taking and I don’t have to hide that from anyone any longer.”

 He used his hands first, following them with his tongue as he made his way down her body once more. A light caress down the sides of her breast, followed by his tongue swirling around first one nipple, giving it a gentle bite before moving on to the other. She gasped at the scrape of his teeth on her, rolling her hips into him in the desperate hope that he would finally just take her.

 “Now, now, love. Patience. I wasn’t done yet.”

 “Cullen, _please_ ,” she begged, feeling like she was about to ignite at any moment.

 His hands moved down the sides of her hips, his tongue leave little wet imprints along her belly. He hadn’t been finished yet, had wanted more, and he was going to take it, it seemed. Evelyn smiled at the thought, the anticipation building low in her belly as he nuzzled the curls at the apex of her thighs.

 “Amazing,” he whispered, the low rumble of his voice sending vibrations straight to her core. Amazing indeed, she thought, arching her back, trying desperately to get closer, feeling as though she might burst at her seams if she didn’t.

 She needn’t have bothered, because his mouth was on her again, his tongue making lazy swirls on her already sensitive clit. Maker, it was too _much_ , his tongue on her most sensitive spot, the scratch of his stubble against her inner thighs, his hands holding her hips down as she instinctively thrust them in an effort to get closer. Faster, her heart nearly beating out of her chest as Cullen’s tongue worked her faster, pushing her over the edge, the intensity of her orgasm causing spots to float behind her closed eyes for a moment.

 “Keep it up, Commander,” she whispered as she lay unmoving, legs still splayed for him and feeling absolutely boneless, her voice low and husky, “and I won’t be able to move when you’re done with me.”

 Her eyes were still closed when she felt his weight settle on her bed beside her. She opened her eyes as he pulled her closer, both of them lying on their sides facing each other as he pushed a strand of hair behind one of her ears. One side of his mouth quirked up in a cheeky grin as he replied, “That’s sort of the goal, isn’t it?”

 Evelyn grinned back at him as she pushed him flat on his back, moving her knees on either side of his waist so that she could straddle him. She stayed that way for a moment, wanting to take in the sight of him naked beneath her, smiling up at her like she was the center of his universe. She took one of Cullen’s hands in her own, tugging him forward until he was sitting, her knees still on either side of him.

 A shiver ran through her body as he leaned forward to kiss her neck and she needed to steady herself with a hand on his shoulder again. Pulling his face up to hers, she kissed him, slow and full of heat, hoping it conveyed the depths of what she felt for him because she didn’t think mere words would be enough. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her body tight to his own, as if he couldn’t get close enough. She sighed into his mouth as she slid down onto his erection, not breaking their kiss even as a low moan escaped Cullen’s lips. Slow and steady, she rocked into him, enjoying the fact that they didn’t have to rush, that this wouldn't be their usual frantic coupling, all teeth and hands and tongue in a mad flurry to finish before they were caught.

 As their bodies moved together, both of them slick with sweat from their exertions, Evelyn pulled away so she could look at Cullen again. Gorgeous, especially right now, while he was moving inside her, his breaths becoming labored, his amber eyes half closed in pleasure. She rode him faster now, harder, wanting to watch his face as he came for her. He was already close, and it didn’t take long. She placed her hands on either side of his face, his eyes opening as she forced him to look at her. “You don’t have to hold back, love.”

 As if he had only needed her permission, he growled low in the back of his throat, letting out a string of mumbled curses as he thrust upwards one last time. Neither moved for several moments, just leaned against each other as they tried to catch their breath again. Evelyn finally slid off him and lay down beside him, reluctant to pull away just yet. Cullen settled down beside her, pulling her close and kissing her temple before she turned to face him. “That was…”

 “Intense?” she finished for him.

 His lips turned up in a gentle smile. “I was going to say different than it usually is, but intense works too. I rather enjoyed getting to take our time with each other.”

 Evelyn snuggled in closer, laying her head on his chest. “As did I. I think I’m going to like not keeping our relationship a secret anymore.”

 “As am I. You’re incredible, you know. And it never ceases to surprise me that we’re actually together. I feel like I’m going to wake up any day now and find out I imagined everything.”

 She shook her head at him in disapproval. “Why would you feel like that? Have I ever given you the impression that… that I think I’m too good for you?”

 “Never,” he replied, giving her a gentle squeeze in the hopes of reassuring her. “It’s just… You’re this amazing woman, powerful and beautiful and intelligent. You have nobles throwing themselves at you left and right, and here I am, practically a nobody, from a nowhere village and still you chose me. Still, you give yourself to me as if I am actually worthy of your attention”

 She leaned up on one arm so that she could look down at him, her brow furrowed with confusion. “Is that really how you see yourself? As unworthy? Unworthy of _me_?” He didn’t answer, merely shrugging, so she continued. “Cullen, if anyone here is the nobody, it’s me. I’m just an upstart mage who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had little choice, but you chose this. You chose to become part of something that would make the world better.”

 “I’ve done some fairly horrible things, have treated mages in ways that make me cringe when I think back on it.”

 “And you’re making up for it every day. In spite of the things you have seen and done, you are a good man, Cullen Rutherford,” she snorted indelicately, mumbling “Not worthy,” under her breath as she shook her head again.

 “Perhaps I am not so unworthy as I thought, then,” he whispered, tugging Evelyn back down to lie with him again.

 “Of course you’re not,” she turned her head up to his, lightly touching her lips to his. “I love you, do you know that?”

 That smile, the one she had seen so rarely when she first joined the Inquisition. Contentment. “I love you, too.”

 Evelyn had been worried about telling him, but she realized her fears were ridiculous. She only had to remember the way he looked at her to know his feelings ran just as strong and true as her own. “Then I suppose we are both worthy of each other, aren’t we?”


End file.
